


Kiss Me Under the Dark Blue Sky, Kiss Me While the Fire Burns Out

by Shadowmightwrite17



Series: The Fire of the Hindenburg, the Fire of the Warehouse [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmightwrite17/pseuds/Shadowmightwrite17
Summary: It's only under the dark sky in the lonely valley that Garcia admits it. He wishes she wouldn't risk her life to save him."I'm not worth almost dying, Lucy."All she can think about is the way she found him in the burning warehouse, and the way she wanted to kiss him when they were safe. The way she wants to kiss him now.





	Kiss Me Under the Dark Blue Sky, Kiss Me While the Fire Burns Out

Among the lengthy forest was a small valley soaked in soft grass and covered in red and orange wildflowers. A long two-lane road cut across the valley, connecting the two expanses of trees. In the early morning hours, not far behind the approaching dawn, sat a lonely truck parked on the side of the road.

Lucy watched the quiet stillness of the night, watching the soft blue sky and the stars that colored it. Her eyes traveled across the valley. The memory of it in the glowing morning sunlight was still fresh in her mind. She felt the peace of it, the still valley, and breathed in the night air. The grass still smelled of the afternoon’s short rain the previous day. Petrichor, her mind murmured to her.

This moment was almost too peaceful after so closely following a mission that had nearly gone wrong, far to wrong for her to think about. The only comfort and peace she found after had been in Garcia’s company on the long drive back to the field, familiar and warm. His company had soothed away the fear of what had almost happened.

What she never wanted to see happen.

Lucy glanced at Garcia. Concern crept into her chest. As long as she’d known him he’d been calm, even in the most dangerous situations, and she’d always been the tight ball of nerves that felt so uncertain.

Tonight, however, had worn Garcia Flynn’s steel nerves down to frayed, misconnected wires.

And she didn’t know how to reach him and share the peaceful feeling he’d given her.

“I need some air,” Garcia muttered suddenly, opening the truck and jumping out.

A burst of cold air snuck in with the closing door, but Lucy hardly minded the cold now. She turned and looked out the window again, wondering about Rufus’ delay getting here. He should have gotten here an hour ago. 

Those thoughts were interrupted by Garcia Flynn’s nervous pacing.

He really was tightly wound up. Lucy chewed on her lip for a moment, that concern growing again. With an intake of air prepared for battle, Lucy opened the door. Her boots crunched on the gravel dirt on the side of the road, and the wind froze her skin. Closing the door, Lucy walked into the soft, overgrown grass to where Garcia was pacing.

His hands were shoved into his jacket, his head ducked low, muttering to himself in Croatian. The tense energy was burning off him like smoke. Lucy took a few careful steps closer, not failing to notice the way he tensed at her approach. She stopped, giving him a soft, sad look before speaking. 

“Will you talk to me about what’s wrong?” She asked him, a kind gentleness in her tone. She wasn’t sure he would though.

He was standing with his shoulder to her, but for a moment he turned his head to look at her. He ducked it down again. There was no sense of an answer in his movements, so Lucy asked again.

“You’ve helped me with all the things that have been bothering me. Let me do the same for you.” She whispered, stepping closer to him. It bothered her that he wouldn’t look at her. Carefully, she brushed her hand across his arm, ducking her head to look him in the eye. “I want to be there for you Garcia.”

He softened, and gave her a soft but sad smile. She returned the smile. It hadn’t taken long for her to notice the way he relaxed and softened up when she said his name. The man she first met a year ago had been rough edges, snark, and impatience. It was a shame it had taken her so long to want to understand him. Taken her so long to begin to understand him, but now she did. She understood that his name had become something rare to be heard, something precious. He was Garcia to very few people, and Flynn to the rest of the world. Flynn was the name of a terrorist. Garcia was the name of a father and husband who had lost everything and was trying to pick up the pieces.

She watched the tension in his shoulders loosen up. His hazel eyes found hers, trying to find some safety in her.

“You almost died tonight, and I was the reason you were in danger.” He whispered, a loneliness and air of self-loathing curled up in his voice. Curled up in his heart.

The smell of smoke and burning wood filled her memory. The heat on her skin as she ran through the burning warehouse, pressing her scarf to her face as she searched for him.

It was so absurd she laughed, something choked up in the smoke. “You almost died tonight Garcia!” She cried out, her heart twisting. “You almost died in that fire and you’re worried about me?”

He heard the anger in her voice, stubbornness. It made him careful, careful of whatever he might say next, but he wasn’t entirely sure why she was angry. All he saw was the fire in her eyes.

“Lucy,” He started slowly.

“No Garcia! You were going to die!” She shouted.

He’d been caught under fallen debris, held down by broken and burning furniture. She’d ran in, chasing any sound that could lead her to him as pieces of the warehouse started falling around her. Face down, half-conscious and choking on smoke. That’s how she found him. Buried in debris and groaning as she shook it loose.

“I never wanted you to risk your life like that.” Garcia whispered sadly.

The support beam had shaken free of its metal work, a creaky groan shouting against the crackling inferno and her shouting his name. He’d called her name, a tired croak, not to call for help but to warn her as the support beam came crashing over her head. She dived down to the ground ahead, the hot metal of the beam inches from her toes.

“Risk my life to do what exactly?” She asked him challengingly.

He groaned her name as she ran to his side, ripping away the broken pieces of furniture pressed against his back. He begged her to run, get out, save herself.

“I didn’t want you to risk you life just to save me,” He admitted. The sad honestly tore pieces in her heart.

She had dragged him by the arm, supporting him as they ran out the door. The warehouse continued to crumble around them as they fled.

“I’m not worth almost dying, Lucy.” He whispered.

They didn’t stop until they were on the frosty grass, the dark night sky above their heads. They were coughing, struggling to catch their breath as the remaining smoke settled in their lungs. His arms roughly pulled her in, holding her so tightly and she never wanted to let go. Her heart was pounding and all she knew was they were still alive.

“Fuck you,” Lucy growled out lowly.

She had never wanted to kiss him so badly before that moment, the burning warehouse behind them. The fear that he had almost died overwhelmed her and she struggled to stay on her feet. She wanted to sink into him, hold him, and never let him go.

“Lucy,” He whispered as a car passed by on the road, its headlights pouring light over his sad, broken expression. The pain she saw in his eyes was drowning the anger burning holes in her chest. “I can’t lose you. I can’t handle you dying.”

“And do you think I can lose you?” Lucy shouted, the night air cold in her lungs, reigniting the hot anger. “Do you honestly think I could ever get past you dying? That losing you wouldn’t fucking kill me inside?”

Hot tears touched her cheeks, trailing down her skin as she stared at him. The image of him blurred and all she saw was his face under the fire of the warehouse burning in the distance as she yearned to kiss him and know he was alive and never going to leave her.

Garcia approached her on that lonely valley beside the road, his hands gently holding her for a moment.

“Don’t cry,” He whispered gently, his thumbs brushing across her cheeks to stop her tears. His fingers settled around her jaw, trailing down her neck and into her hair. “Please don’t cry Lucy.”

“Damn you,” She whispered, her voice choking. More tears came and she shook free of his gentle hold to bury herself in his arms. He held her tightly as she cried for a moment. “Don’t ever leave me, please.”

It was a whimpered cry, begging him to stay and live.

“Never,” He promised. “It will never come to that.”

She held herself tightly to him, feeling his beating heart on her tear touched cheek.

“I’ll never leave.” He promised.

Lucy nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. He’d never hurt her.

She still heard the moment the warehouse windows shattered behind her, and she turned around to see the warehouse burn. She still felt that same panic she had when she realized Garcia was still in the warehouse after the explosion.

It was a miracle he’d seen the bomb in time to run and duck behind a wall.

But miracles are rare, even in their world of time travel.

And so often did she pay a price for them.

Amy for her mother. Wyatt for Jessica.

What was the price for Garcia?

“I’m here, with you until the end,” Garcia promised her. 

Garcia was her miracle. She’d pay any price to save him.

“I love you,” Lucy whispered into his chest.

He stilled, and she knew he didn’t believe her. She knew he didn’t believe he deserved love from anyone, even if he would never say it out loud. She pulled away and turned her warm brown eyes to his. Garcia looked at her like she had given him the miracle.

“I love you,” Lucy repeated. “I mean it. More than anything, I love you.”

She watched as love poured into his eyes and he smiled, an honest smile that knew nothing of pain or fear. Only that he loved her back.

“I love you too,” Garcia murmured into the cold night air.

The words felt right in his voice and in her ears, as if she’d heard it a million times before, and every time he said it would be like the first time all over.

She kissed him, sudden and anxious to make sure he knew just how much she loved him. His hands found themselves lost along her skin and in her hair. Her hands gripped the fabric of his jacket, needing to know he couldn’t be torn away from her. That she would have him with her forever. 

The kiss slowed, softened, and felt so peacefully warm and kind. 

A rare kind of love that only knew them, and only found itself when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a companion piece from Promise Me Under the Fire of the Hindenburg, Promise Me in the Shadows of the Bunker, told from Lucy's point of view. I also wanted to try experimenting with this writing style again. Because they're companion pieces, I kept some of the themes, and a touch of dialogue from the previous work.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on my previous work, you don't know how much it meant to me to see how much you loved it. It really made me want to keep writing this and it was wonderfully kind.


End file.
